


财神与爱神（《玩物》番外）

by piggycat



Category: Bjyx, b j y x
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggycat/pseuds/piggycat
Summary: 《玩物》番外
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	财神与爱神（《玩物》番外）

肖战躺在床上，看着王一博在桌子边倒咖啡的背影，思索着刚刚他们的对话。

“这个世界上，有什么钱办不到的吗？”王一博问他。  
“有很多啊，钱没办法控制生死病老，也没有办法控制天灾人祸。”肖战很快就回答了他，暖暖的被子里，脚插进王一博的双腿间取暖，他动了动身子，觉得很舒服。  
“脚怎么这么冰？”王一博伸出手捏了捏肖战的脚踝，问到。  
“因为有人一定要掀开被子做爱，还不肯开空调。”肖战发出一声舒适的轻哼，语气说不好是抱怨还是撒娇。  
“你这里空调一开就像挖掘机一样响，太吵了，比你叫床声音都大。”王一博搂过肖战，亲了亲他，“你不是说房子两个月后到期，我给你重新租个好点的公寓吧？”  
“好啊。”肖战立刻应声，他巴不得。

和王一博这样已经一年多了，当时说好的三个月被丢到了脑后。  
王一博因为签证到期，回国了一个月，等投资签证下来，安曼的酒店退了房，退房那天晚上，王一博把他狠狠折磨了一顿，说：“下次来也不知道能不能住这间房，最后一晚，多留点回忆。”  
肖战被他干得呜呜直抖，一边享受高涨的情欲一边问他：“有没有必要这么有仪式感。”

尽管王一博并没有真的摘星星给肖战，但是他拿到了那张黑卡的副卡，肖战拿到手之后，好一顿刷，畅快淋漓，他与王一博之间，并没有人先说过要在一起这种话，但是两个人都很有默契的，保持着一对一的关系。  
除了王一博偶尔会需要相亲。

王一博倒好咖啡，冒着热气，咖啡香一下子就扩散到肖战这间不大的公寓房里，肖战费解地看着端着咖啡，坐到旁边沙发上的王一博，心想，这个人为什么要在晚上11点40，喝咖啡？  
“我等下要和同事开个电话会议，晚上1点的样子，你困了先睡。”王一博从包里拿出笔记本，放到桌沙发旁边，对肖战说。  
“这么晚开电话会？”肖战被咖啡香熏得有点犯困，从被子里伸出细瘦的胳膊，压在被子上，翻了一个身，对着旁边沙发上的王一博。  
“对啊，同事在美国出差，有时差。”王一博喝了一口咖啡，似乎被烫到，微微皱了一下眉头，又喝了一口，“我可能下周也要去美国一下。”  
“哦，那你可以看银行给你发的短信了。”肖战在被子里又滚了一下，挪动的瞬间，被子里面王一博的气味散了出来，还带着被窝独有的温度。  
“什么？”  
“有美国时间看我刷卡后，银行发来的短信了。”肖战闭上眼睛，侧了过去，他感觉光线变黑了一些，是王一博把床头的落地灯调暗了。  
“你最近的笑话，质量很低。”王一博伸过手摸了一下肖战的脸，掐了他一把，肖战困得不行，皱起鼻子表达不满，王一博轻声笑了笑，说：“睡吧。”

偏过头就睡着的肖战，又做梦了，他梦见带着王一博一起和家里人吃饭，他父母消化了很久才总算没有露出令人尴尬的神情，而王一博带上门的礼物，也的确贵重得过了头，很难不让人觉得肖战在外国到底是在做什么工作。  
在梦里，他带着王一博去了在重庆他以前读书时，常吃的小馆子，红油抄手辣得王一博眼泪鼻涕直流，还被因为没位置，直接啪地坐到王一博旁边的五大三粗的大汉吓了一跳。肖战的觉得很好笑，在云端的贵公子来凡间体验生活一样，遭受了不小的冲击。

迷迷糊糊感觉嘴上热热的，肖战还沉浸在梦里，他微微侧过头躲闪，却被人掰过去脸，嘴唇被含住，轻轻的吮吸着，这触感舒服极了，舒服得肖战朦胧中睁开了眼睛，就看到王一博的脸近在咫尺，坐在床边亲着自己。  
亲了好一会儿，王一博才松开肖战，拉开了一些两个人的距离：“在梦里捡钱了？笑成那样。”  
原来自己是真的笑出声了啊，肖战觉得有点不好意思，脑子里又闪过梦里面王一博那种惊悚的表情，他抬起手，勾住了王一博的脖子，把他往下拉，上半身隔着被子压到了自己的身上。  
“有了你，我还要捡钱？”掀开被子，伸出手抚摸着王一博只穿着一条内裤的裤裆，慢慢揉着那一大团还为苏醒的性器，感觉它在自己的手里一点点勃起，变得巨大粗硬。  
“又欠操了？”王一博哑着嗓子，被肖战挑逗得动情，他用手指勾着肖战的头发，在手里绕玩着。  
肖战挺了挺身子，让两个人上半身贴得更紧，手也从内裤里伸了进去，一把就握住了王一博的肉棒，听到了王一博压抑不住的喘息。  
“想要你。”他一只手勾着王一博的脖子，不让他离开，一只手突然加大了力度，狠狠揉了几下，整个人就忽地从被子里被人拉出来，压到了床上，肋骨被压住，肖战吃惊地喊了一声痛，尾音还在嘴里，王一博就咬住了他的嘴唇，剩下的就只有止不住的呻吟了。

看着因为自己要惹祸，被狠狠干了一顿又在那边喊腰痛的肖战，王一博觉得饶有趣味，安抚的揉着他的腰，听着肖战声音忽大忽小地说，自己再也不乱招惹他了。

其实王一博没有告诉肖战，他在床上撩人的技巧，的确不怎么样，对于一个性生活丰富的男人而言，就肖战那样不轻不重的揉两下，能勃起已经算是给面子了。  
他还想和他说，其实大可不必去学一些撩人的性技巧，光是看着肖战那张脸，听着他的声音，就已经足够让王一博的生殖器硬得发胀了。

可肖战似乎并不这么觉得，尽管和王一博谁都没有明说的在这样在一起，但这到底算是长包情妇，还是固定的情侣关系，他很难界定。  
在做爱的时候，肖战经常会情绪化的想到这些，然后发了疯一样的向王一博索要，不肯他的肉棒出去。如果说整个事情有什么重大的变化，那就是肖战意识到，自己喜欢王一博，喜欢他这个人，喜欢他的钱，喜欢他那么高高在上一个人却愿意哄着自己，从不黑脸。

他没有什么好给的，王一博每次都会说他长得好看，太招摇过市，但他很明白，外表这种东西，再美的人都无法永远留住，如果王一博看中的只是这一点，那自己的可替代性太强了。

”在想什么？”王一博把浑身无力的肖战抱到怀里，亲着他的眼睛。  
“在想，如果我真的要天上的星星，怎么办？”  
“摘给你啊。”王一博不假思索，直接回答，亲得肖战发晕。

就是因为知道克制的他并不会开口要，才会答应得这么快吧。  
肖战心里想。

王一博在美国出差的那一周，肖战意外的收到了王一博妹妹的邀约，说她跟着父母来东京旅游，顺便看哥哥，问肖战要不要下了班一起吃饭。  
吃饭的地方在惠比寿，王一博妹妹定的，是一家比较小的居酒屋，等肖战到的时候，王一博的妹妹已经坐下了，看到肖战进来，笑着朝他招手。  
“哇，肖帅哥，我觉得几个月不见，你怎么又变帅了！”王小妹说话一如既往的夸张，和她哥哥性格真的天差地别。  
“哪有哪有。”肖战点了一杯酒，摆了摆手，不太好意思。“你这一次来待多久？”  
“我呆两个月，我爸妈就呆一周。”王一博妹妹喝了一口酒，突然神色一变，看着肖战，一副欲言又止的样子。肖战被她这张和王一博极像的脸盯得难受，只得低下头赶紧吃东西。  
“肖帅哥，我问你一个事好不好？”  
“嗯？”  
“你有对象吗？”  
“啊？”肖战被问得一愣，抬起头，没有回答。  
“哎呀，你别慌，不是我要对你怎么样，是我一个小姐妹，就上次，算了说了你也不记得，上次和我一起去找你买过东西的啊，她要我问的。”王一博妹妹似乎看出肖战的惊慌，赶紧摆着手脱了干系。  
“我……”原本想说有，可是王一博真的算吗？  
“她上次见了你啊，就跟中了毒一样，天天用我手机看你朋友圈，我烦死了，喊她自己加你吧，她又不肯。哎，女人真烦，所以我这一次来东京，就顺便想着，帮她做个人情。”王一博妹妹说这些话的样子，真的和她哥哥一模一样。  
“哦，是吗。”  
“是啊，她说你就是他的白马王子，理想型，反正什么鬼话都说出来了，要不你们认识认识？她长得挺好看的，除了有点傻乎乎，不脑残，诶，等下，我接个电话。”王一博妹妹话没说话，手机在桌上就震动了起来，肖战端起酒杯喝了一口气，眼睛瞟了一下闪动的手机屏幕，上面赫然两个字：哥哥。

“喂？哥？我在吃饭呀，谁说我在东京没朋友，我和那个肖战帅哥一起吃饭，你记得吗？就是我们经常找他买东西的那个CELINE的中国店员。”  
“哎呀，西西那个丫头，她犯花痴咯，就去店里一次，就看上了帅哥，要我做她的撩机，来打探下肖帅哥有没有谈恋爱呢。哈哈，是不是很好笑。”王一博小妹妹八卦起来的样子，让肖战有种重回学生时代，坐在女同学旁边听她们八卦的错觉。

“啊？”不知道那边说了什么，肖战听到王一博妹妹突然咋咋唬唬一叫，眼睛瞪得巨大，然后神色极其慌张地看着肖战，又赶紧挪开。  
肖战好奇地看着她，想知道王一博到底说了什么。

”哥，对不起，我错了。”说完这句，王一博妹妹飞快挂掉了电话，目光有些呆滞地看着肖战，眼神直勾勾的。  
肖战被她这样的反应看得也有点一头雾水，看着他，问：“怎么了？”

只见王一博妹妹瞪着那双溜圆的黑眼睛，眨巴眨巴看着肖战，一字一顿地，感叹道：“嫂子，你们真的藏很深。”  
噗地一声，肖战嘴里的啤酒直接喷了出来，他连忙不好意思地抽出纸巾去擦，旁边桌的人侧目，只当又是两个来日本旅游的游客喝多了。

那顿饭，后来被肖战称为2019年年度最迷惑饭局。

自从接过王一博的电话后，他妹妹就一句一个嫂子的叫他，疯狂打探他们俩到底是什么时候开始的，为什么自己一点都不知道，诸如此类。  
而整个过程中，王一博妹妹的反应，却缺失了一般理论上，正常人反应的一环 - 惊讶肖战和她哥哥，都是男人。

后来两个人吃完饭，肖战买单时，拿的是现金，王小妹笑嘻嘻地站在旁边，说：“诶，怎么我哥都没有给你卡？也太不会哄人了吧。”  
“怎么，你哥很经常给人卡？”肖战等着店员找零，让了让身后路过的人，问到。  
“那倒没有，他从不和我说这些，都是靠我八卦出来的，只是……”  
“只是什么？”把零钱放进钱包里，肖战穿好外套，倒了谢，和王一博妹妹一前一后进了狭小的电梯。  
“只是，我哥哥这个人，优点也只剩有钱了吧。”  
肖战笑出了声，他看到王一博妹妹是真的非常认真在思考她哥哥的其他优点，王一博妹妹转过头，看着肖战，又感叹道：“我哥命真好，嫂子你真好看。”  
肖战僵住，这一家人，真的都不太正常。

晚上在回家的车上，肖战一直想着今天和王小妹的这顿饭，他很好奇到底王一博和她说了什么，想着想着，就走到了家楼下的便利店，买了两罐牛奶，刚要付钱，王一博的电话就打了过来。  
“在干嘛？”  
“在楼下便利店买牛奶。”肖战夹着电话，付了钱，往外走。  
“哦，就那个店员是泰国小哥的那家啊？”王一博经常来肖战家里，附近有什么都很熟悉了。  
“对啊，就是你还问他哪里有好吃的泰国菜馆子那个。”把钥匙插进锁孔，转了一下，房间里忘记关掉的空调还轰轰作响，被温暖的气息包围住，肖战起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
“今天和我妹妹吃饭了？”王一博似乎在敲电脑，肖战听到那边有键盘敲击的声音。  
“嗯，你今天和她说了什么？”  
“没说什么啊，就是告诉她我们的关系。”王一博的语气一副云淡风轻。  
“我们什么关系？”肖战站在门口玄关处，没有来得及拖鞋，问出这句话之后，心怦怦直跳，似乎都要冲嗓子里冲了出来，指尖和头皮一起发着麻。  
“你说呢？”

王一博没有直接回答，而是把问题抛给了肖战，他听到电话那头键盘的敲击声停了下来，顿时变得很安静，两个人的呼吸声在电话里交错，明明隔着太平洋，却有一种近在迟尺的错觉。

他从小就一直被人说是一个性格很温顺的人，从不与人起冲突，永远笑脸相迎，客客气气，人缘好第一名，可肖战自己心里明白，很多时候他只是无所谓或者不去面对，他讨厌矛盾，讨厌争锋相对，他喜欢平和的一切，包括他的生活。

而现在，这个问题就这样赤裸地被抛了出来，丢在他面前，王一博不讲话，似乎在等着他，他觉得那种浑身发热的感觉又更强烈了。  
就这样僵持了一会儿，肖战听到电话那头有人用英语在和王一博说话，王一博拉远了一点手机，和对方说了几句，才重新开了话头：“我要去开会了，这个会有够呛，估计要开到晚上了。你早点休息。”  
“好。”肖战松了一口气，紧绷的肌肉都放松了下来。

“等下。”正要挂掉电话，王一博突然喊住了肖战。  
“嗯？”  
“你好好想想，我们是什么关系。”  
说完，电话就被挂断了，肖战刚刚才觉得自己可以平缓喘喘气，一瞬间又被王一博这一句话弄得有些僵，这种感觉，就像小时候上课，你低着头不想要老师抽你起来背课文，可是老师偏偏就是一定会抽到你，躲都躲不掉那种。

手机响了一下，是一条微信，打开来，居然是王一博的妹妹。  
嫂子，对不起，我这就让我朋友死了这条心，死得透透的。  
肖战尴尬极了，他回也不是，不回又不礼貌，最后只得硬着头皮发了四个字：谢谢你了。

一周后，王一博没有直接从美国来东京，而是先回了国，在国内的时候，两个人只剩下一个小时的时差，联系比之前频繁了很多。  
肖战一如既往的做着他的店员工作，一如既往的接受着客人的赞美，一如既往的把一个个看着就很有购买力的客人，加到自己的微信里，有王一博的日子，除了在平时的花销上他可以肆意一些，其实并没有太多变化。

在王一博要来东京的前一天，他看到这个从来不发朋友圈的人，上传了一张照片，是在一个马场里，王一博穿着一身骑马的装备和一匹马的合照。  
肖战看着这条朋友圈，惊讶地想，这个人该不会是真的失心疯，跑去和马做了点什么吧？  
来不及细想，因为一个月没有相见，乍一看到这么新鲜的照片，肖战情绪又止不住翻滚了起来，他点开了照片，放大，再放大，让王一博的模样充满了整个屏幕，这个人笑起来的神情，总是带着一股神采飞扬的骄傲。

肖战意识到自己嘴角在上扬时，才猛然地回过神来：原来自己喜欢这个人，已经喜欢成这样了。  
放下手机，滚到床上，他睡到了王一博平时会睡的那一侧，晕晕乎乎地做起了有王一博的梦。

第二天王一博的飞机，因为北京下雨，延误了很久，等到了肖战家里，已经是快下午了，他满身疲惫地进了屋子，东西刚放下，就抱住了肖战，把头埋到他的脖子里。  
“怎么？是不是很累？”肖战看到了王一博还有红血丝的眼睛，有些不忍，轻声问道。  
“没事，就是连轴转有些累了。”没多久，王一博松开了肖战，坐到了沙发上，肖战也跟着坐到了他旁边，紧紧贴着。  
手被旁边的人牵住，肖战把头靠到了王一博的肩膀上，两个人就这样好一会儿没有说话，也不知道在等待着什么。  
突然，肖战听到王一博开口，问他：“上次的问题，想好了吗？”  
“什么问题？”  
“我们是什么关系？”

王一博不是一个好糊弄的人，肖战心里原本以为那不过是一时之间的冲动好奇，却没料到过了大半个月，这个人居然还记在心里，等着他回答。

“我……还没想好。”终于，沉默了许久，肖战细声开了口，这句话里带着一些显而易见的不自信，可他的确不知道该怎么回答。  
要说我们是情侣，可谁有给了他这个自信？王一博是没有正面给过的，床上哄他的情话虽然没少说，但是正儿八经的一句肯定，却是没有过。  
或许成年人之间的关系就是这样，已经过了会像小孩一般，清清楚楚明明白白要一个肯定句的年纪，好在就一起，不好就分开，含糊也是一种不麻烦的相处之道。

被牵住的手感觉慢慢缩紧，捏得肖战生疼，他不确定王一博会给什么反应，只能屏息等待着。  
“肖战，我要是有一天没钱了，怎么办？”王一博又抛出了另一个问题。  
“应该，应该不太可能吧，你这么厚的家底。”肖战想了想，如实回答，身子忽地被掰过去，对上了王一博有些难辨得眼神，似乎还有一点隐隐约约地怒气，但这种表情没保留多久，他就被王一博压在了沙发上，看到身上的人冷哼一笑。  
“那倒是。”

后穴被王一博用湿润的舌头重重地舔弄着，痒得肖战全身都发软，他伸手轻轻揪住王一博的头发，把自己的双腿更努力地张开一些，抖着手把王一博的头往里面按。  
“骚货，这么喜欢被我舔。”王一博的声音从下面传来，闷闷地，带着轻视和一如往常的粗鄙。  
“喜欢……再用力一点，舔进去一点，唔，里面想要。”肖战扭着身子，用力把自己臀部往上顶，生怕王一博的舌头进得不够深。  
“喊我。”王一博一边用力舔着，一边命令道。  
“唔，老公……”肖战颤着声一边浪叫一边喊出了口，不知道是从什么时候开始，王一博总是会要求肖战这么喊他，每一次只要肖战被他撩拨得不可自拔，他就要肖战喊着两个字，然后才能好好的满足这个已经浪得不行的人。  
“乖宝宝。”王一博心满意足的听着，又用力舔弄了几下，舔得肖战双腿撑不住，就往下滑。他从肖战下面抬起身子，扶了扶自己肿大的肉棒，搓了一把，直挺挺地就插了进去。  
刚刚几乎要被舔高潮的肖战，就这样被王一博硕大的阴茎填得满满的，被撑开的异物感和满足感，一下子在肖战心里炸开，他尖叫着伸手去抱王一博，被插得发了疯似的，喊着老公。

王一博最喜欢肖战这样，被自己搞得云里雾里的样子，他感觉只有在床上，肖战才会放下那层心防，展现自己全部的反应，抬高了肖战的细腿，王一博揉搓着他红嫩的乳头，心里想，如果自己真的有一天没钱了，或许再也看不到肖战这么美妙淫荡的脸了。  
想到这里，王一博狠狠地又用了一把力，顶得肖战往后退，：“躲什么。”  
“没，没有躲。”肖战真的要受不了了，他带着哭腔，回答王一博，湿淋淋的后穴猛地收缩，夹住王一博的肉棒。  
“喜不喜欢？”王一博沉重声，边干边问。  
“喜欢。”  
“爱不爱我？狐狸精。”王一博被夹得有些忍不住，疯了一样的猛干着肖战已经往外冒水的后穴。  
“爱你，啊……爱你。”肖战再也受不了，敏感点被王一博戳得他快感灭顶，整个人都要死掉了一样，只能大叫着回应王一博，然后剧烈的高潮了。  
王一博也没有好到哪里去，被肖战这么一夹，又紧紧抱住，看着这个人红润的脸上全是因为情欲散发出来的淫荡和低俗，他忍不住地低下头去亲失神的肖战，柔声说：“我也爱你。”  
感觉到肖战后穴猛烈的夹紧，他精关一松，也直接射了出来，射到了肖战的身上。

做完之后，肖战就立刻睡着了，王一博没有太多睡意，他侧着身子，看着熟睡的肖战，觉得自己有些看不透这个人。  
如果说一开始只是带着对美好肉体的占有欲，开始了这段关系，可到了今天，的确有些失控了，王一博不喜欢这种感觉，但是他却又有点无能为力。  
肖战在相处时的乖巧和配合，反而像是刻意要划出一条线，明确着他们俩的关系并不值得展露最真实的情绪，一切都以舒服为前提。  
如果真的这个人对自己有喜欢，怎么会每次自己应付那些相亲，他都给自己准备好衣服，除了第一次那条领带，往后的每一次，都认认真真，绝不乱来。  
王一博想，或许肖战就是用这种嘴上不说的“体贴”，来提醒他，自己不过是一个肖战的财神。

而做爱时，两个人越来越亲密，甚至有些逾越的话，第二天醒来，也像一场梦一样，没有人会当真。

王一博记起来，有一次两个人在肖战家里喝酒，都有点喝多了，肖战还非要站起来给他烫第二天相亲的衬衫，王一博从后面扯住站都站不稳的肖战，拉倒在床上，问他：“如果我真的要结婚了，怎么办？”  
“只要你还有钱，我就继续被你养着啊。”肖战喝了酒的样子，很是可爱，脸蛋红扑扑的，眼睛也一闪一闪，透着一股娇俏。  
“你不要名分啊？”王一博摸着肖战的发烫的脸，感觉自己也喝多了。  
“只要能和你在一起就可以了。”肖战突然收定了眼神，看着王一博，一副很是认真的样子。  
“这么会说话，PUA我啊？”王一博笑着就去亲肖战，心里的虚荣膨胀感难以掩盖，全都化成了对肖战肉体的霸道行径。

王一博想，这个世界上，最可以以假乱真的，就是做爱和喝多了时说的话了。

王一博的妹妹自从发现了肖战和她哥哥的关系后，找肖战的次数更加频繁了，来店里买包买衣服的数量也剧增，有些包明明根本不适合她，也照买不误，有时候还会等肖战下了班，王一博要忙的时候，和他一起吃饭。  
王一博妹妹是一个很明显家庭幸福，从小无忧无虑长大的女孩子，单纯，对世界充满善意，并且宽容，就是有些咋咋呼呼，但这就是年轻女孩子的特征，没有什么不好的。

但有一点，肖战一直很困扰，为什么知道他们俩关系之后，王一博妹妹会那么笃定，自己是嫂子呢？  
等到两个人更加熟悉了一些，他直接趁着喝酒，问了这个问题，结果王一博妹妹瞪大了眼睛，一副不可置信的样子，看着肖战，仿佛他问出了一个极蠢的问题。  
“天啊，这还需要想？一目了然啊，嫂子。”  
“是，是吗。”肖战嘴角抽了抽，他难道看起来很娘吗？  
“对啊，我真的好难想象你不是我嫂子，会是什么情况，太可怕了，我觉得我哥不太可能为爱做0的啊。”  
“嗯。”肖战觉得自己开了一个并不太大的话头，想赶紧敷衍着躲过去。  
“嫂子，你知道吗，我哥其实没有什么很亲密的人，除了那几个英国留学时的哥们，但是那几个哥哥都不在北京。”  
“这个倒是不知道。”  
“他很怕麻烦的一个人，性格又有点奇怪，以前谈的那些恋爱吧，感觉都是玩，我爸妈都觉得我哥这辈子可能都不会结婚。”王一博妹妹嘴上虽然爱说他哥的坏话，但心里却始终是很爱这个哥哥的。  
“嗯？”  
“所以，你们如果可以的话，尽可能在一起久一点吧，只是有些话，可能我哥那个人，这辈子都不会说。”  
“嗯。”肖战低着头，用筷子戳着盘子里凉掉的烤青花鱼。  
“但是你能懂就好。”

肖战想着王一博妹妹的话，没有直接回家，而是跑去了家附近一个给小孩子玩的那种小游乐场，坐在长凳上，看着昏黄的路灯下苍天的大树和红红绿绿的游乐玩具。  
也不知道坐了多久，王一博结束了饭局，打来电话，肖战告诉了他地址，没多久，就看到王一博边看导航边走了过来，看到肖战后，收起了手机，坐到了他旁边，一只手绕过他背后，搭在了椅背上。

“明天有个相亲。”王一博沉默了一会儿，开口道，肖战没有抬头，只是看着脚底下的树叶，嗯了一声。  
“那我晚上给你烫下那套西装。”  
“不必了，我推掉了。”

肖战侧过头，看向王一博，这个人脸上并没有什么表情，抬着眼睛看着前方的跷跷板，夜色下王一博的脸阴暗交错，有股说不上来的疲倦感。  
“什么时候能想好？”王一博突然开口，还是没有看肖战。  
“什么？”  
“不要装傻，什么时候能想好我们的关系？”

肖战没有说话，他不知道怎么，突然有些恼怒了起来，明明王一博才是这段关系里绝对上风者，怎么就变成了一直要他来做决定？他讨厌做这种会影响结局的决定，讨厌面对任何锋芒。肖战转过身子，看向王一博，声音微微上扬，“为什么是我想？你不能想？”  
说话的语气很冲，脸色也很难看，并没有半分的掩饰，不像平时的他，这一刻肖战是真的失态了。

原本准备好迎接一次争吵的肖战，却没等到同样发怒的王一博，他看到王一博依旧是那副没有太多表情的扑克脸，看了看自己，又把头转向了那头的跷跷板，脚踢了踢地上的落叶。  
“好，我来想。”

那天晚上，他们俩破天荒的没有做爱，回到家里的时候，王一博要肖战给他热了一杯牛奶，然后自顾自看起了电视，刚刚那场对话，似乎就这样被遗忘了一样。  
肖战站在厨房，看着旋转的微波炉，想着刚刚失态的自己，觉得有点懊悔，功亏一篑，说好要克制住自己的情绪，却又还是被他惹得露了馅。

明明可以说点俏皮话哄人的话糊弄过去，又或者是用平时那样的媚态了撩拨一下王一博，让事情糊弄过去。可他明白，在那一刻，他并不想，王一博也不会允许他逃避。

叮。  
微波炉响了一声，牛奶热好了，端着有点烫的杯子，牛奶的香味慢慢溢出来，肖战走出厨房，看到王一博翘着二郎腿，正在看电视，他努力眨了眨眼，也不知道在矫情什么，就很想把这个片刻，死死记住。

临近新年的时候，肖战忙晕了，今年大家像忽然发了财一样，不管是日本客人，还是游客，都买得不手软，升了职的他，每天在店里都闲不得片刻。  
搬家的那天，王一博去找人弄的，新的公寓是他选的，在西麻布，倒是离肖战上班的地方很近，但是一个月35万日币的房租，也让他有些没安全感。搬进去那一天，他躺在新买的床垫上，对王一博说：“如果没有了你，那我真的立刻马上就搬走。”  
王一博大笑，说他没出息。

两个人的关系，恢复到了正常，激烈的性爱，时不时的斗嘴，两个人一起去逛家居店，王一博一点去就找沙发坐下，等着肖战选好，然后非常自觉地去结账，同居生活，来得很顺其自然，肖战意识到时，他已经习惯了家里有王一博的一半东西。

12月31号那天，CELINE提前结束营业，肖战下了班，说外面都关门了，回家煮火锅吃，王一博却直接喊司机过去接他，说带他去一个地方。  
司机和肖战很熟了，虽然没有直说，但他也能看出这个人和自己老板的关系，好在肖战是个会做人的人，司机也很喜欢他。  
在车上的时候，肖战一直不好意思的道歉，说今年最后一天，还要麻烦您送我。  
司机笑眯眯地说没事，肖先生和老板都是好人。  
“我们这是要去哪？”肖战发现车开的方向，并没有朝自己家里去，疑惑地问到。  
“啊？老板没和您说吗？”

肖战站在电梯里，看着缓缓不断上升的电梯楼层数，手里拿着房卡，心里有种莫名的感触，仿佛一下子，记忆就会到了两年前，那天他临下班接待了一笔大生意，在地铁里那位有钱的客人打电话给他，说自己新买的西装掉了一颗扣子，能不能去缝。

记忆慢慢涌现，肖战走出电梯，踩在安曼走廊柔软的地毯上，路过了36楼的安全出口，他想起那天地震，他和王一博牵着手一起走了30多层楼梯。  
路上遇到酒店的服务人员，笑眯眯地鞠躬和他打招呼，祝福他有个好年，他一间一间的走过去，停在了那个久违的房间门口。

没有用房卡开门，肖战按了门铃，没多久，王一博就打开了门，站在门口，一脸满意地看着肖战。进了房间，把东西放下，脱掉外套，挂好，整个过程，王一博都一言不发的站在旁边，看着他，转过身，感觉被堵在了角落里，那种熟悉的感觉扑面而来。

不知道是这间房有神奇的魔力，还是说王一博和肖战的身体永远如此互相吸引，两个人几乎没有说太多话，就直接抱着亲到了床上，倒在床上时，王一博玩笑着说安曼是不是换了床垫供应商，好像更软了。  
肖战没有搭理他，他被亲得昏昏沉沉，只得搂着王一博，和他紧紧贴到一起，用臀部蹭着王一博的阴茎，舔着他的喉结，似有似无地喘息着，一声声飘到王一博的耳里，在床上，他从来都是努力地配合王一博，也尽量展示自己最真实的样子。  
他知道王一博喜欢，所以他愿意。

王一博今天很奇怪，并不急着进来，只是一直用明明胀得发硬的肉棒，磨蹭着肖战的后穴，磨得他难受，肖战不懂，微微扬起眼睛，看向王一博，他不知道现在的自己，眼神里那股委屈的淫荡，有多刺激身上这个人。

王一博伸出手，打开了床头柜的抽屉，从里面拿出一个小盒子，放到了肖战眼前，肖战惊呆了，Harry Winston的logo闪得他发晕，王一博满意地看着肖战脸上表情的变化，打开了盒子，里面是一枚闪光发亮的钻戒。  
肖战有点傻了，他呆呆地看着这颗钻戒，又呆呆地看着王一博，一时之间说不出话来。  
“怎么这么可爱？”王一博亲了亲发愣的肖战，把钻戒拿出来，戴到了肖战的中指上，尺寸刚刚好。  
“你，你要干嘛？”刚刚还饱胀的性欲，瞬间冷却，肖战被戴上了钻戒的那只手，仿佛变得不是自己的，僵硬不自然。  
“不是你要的吗？”  
“我没有。”心里快要膨胀得爆炸了，肖战觉得自己鼻子都发酸，他皱起眉头，努力让自己平复情绪。  
“你上次说，要我来想我们的关系。”王一博声音很柔和，语气很平静。肖战不敢再说话，他像失声了一样，张了张嘴，发不出声音。

“说到做到，把天上的星星摘给你了。”

眼里的王一博笑的满脸骄傲，一副自己得逞了的样子，肖战心都揪到了一起，所有的纠结和不自信，瞬间崩塌，只剩下王一博笑着看自己的样子，还有细碎落下来的吻。  
肖战抓住了王一博的手臂，制止了他要进入自己身体的动作，王一博看着他，有些不解。  
“王一博。”  
“嗯？”  
“我爱你。”

身上的人一顿，眼神有些晃动，笑意在眼底更深了。  
“我知道，我也爱你。”

说完，王一博才伸手，摸了摸已经分泌粘液的软穴，把自己硬得快射出来的肉棒，插了进去。

两个亲吻到一起的人，一定会明白，他们有多幸运。  
财神与爱神都这么的眷顾他们，所有的一切，都只是为了，让他们相爱。

END


End file.
